


Maid Service

by AloefiedEgg



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chaptered, Cute Ethan Nestor, Desperation, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Maid Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, POV Third Person Omniscient, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Short & Sweet, Sub Ethan Nestor, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg
Summary: Ethan notices Mark is watching his stream -- where he just adorned a new outfit. He decides to give him a call once it's over and it escalates from there.
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 175





	1. Showing Off

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing our story! No harm intended to anyone in it!

A light breeze brushed along Ethan's right cheek, gliding against the aerodynamic curve and off into the abyssal world once again. He looked down at what he’d come out for, a package he was alerted had arrived only a few minutes prior. He leaned down, picking up the package and liking how it felt to stretch his hips and back after sitting down for so long. He started a stream maybe an hour or so ago now, and it felt good to leave it for a moment to stretch out and answer the door.

The package? Well it was the adorable maid outfit he’d ordered, of course! He hoped it wouldn’t be too tight of a fit, although with Mark in mind, it was a different story. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the dirty thoughts as he headed back inside his house and toward his room to change. He closed his eyes before slowly taking off his shirt, the dirty thoughts coming back to him in a flood as he imagined what Mark would say to him, as he imagined putting on a show for the larger man. Eventually, Mark would get tired of just watching and-

Oh, he’d been standing in his underwear for a minute now and almost forgotten about the stream. Having been lost in his fantasies must have distracted him, and he missed them, but he had to get back to his viewers before they started to drift away. He slipped on the maid outfit, it was a little tight around the chest so he resorted to using a string to keep it from slipping off of him live on stream. Then, he returned to his desk.

His stream continued as normal until out of nowhere something that sent a shiver of warmth down Ethan’s body grabbed his attention. Mark was watching the stream. He smirked, knowing he could take this chance to show off for him, and slowly rotated his shoulders as he continued playing the game he’d started. He spoke as if nothing had shifted in the air, but his body movements were suggestive at best. At times his mouth hung open for a little too long or his tongue swerved back along his lips, others he would stand up and hold the skirt of his cutsie outfit down, suggestively winking at the camera. The people thought it was fan-service, but actually, it was all for one viewer in particular. He blushed occasionally as he remembered the one he was trying to grab the attention of.


	2. Intrusive Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter, from Mark's perspective.

Things between Ethan and himself had been _interesting_ , to say the very least, since the end of Unus Annus. The channel's death had significantly reduced the amount of time they'd spent together over the last couple of months (which is what they assumed would happen once the two of them, figuratively, went their separate ways). Mark, day after day, in the almost eerie silence of his editing room, found himself missing the younger man. 

It was pathetic really, how much he craved Ethan's presence -- no, how much he craved _Ethan_. That startling realization dawned on Mark one lazy morning, while he was tending to a rather demanding erection. He’d stroked himself to an explosive release and his best friend's name unconsciously tumbled from his lips. Since then, he couldn’t count the number of times he’d gotten off to the thought of Ethan, splayed out on his bed, thoroughly fucked and begging him to come deep inside his tight, eager ass.

God damn it.

Mark sighed shakily as he poured some freshly made coffee into the mug he had retrieved from the kitchen cabinet moments prior. He’d been up most of the night editing, and if Ethan wasn’t currently streaming, he probably would have succumbed to his body's overwhelming desire to take a nap. 

Ethan had excused himself for an unknown reason, so Mark seized the opportunity to pump his veins full of (even more) caffeine. There was no way in hell that he was going to miss out on a single second of all the adorable faces Ethan made when he was laser focused on a video game.

Mark took a short sip of the black coffee as he walked to his editing room and discovered upon approaching his desk, that Ethan had also returned…

...and he was wearing a maids outfit. 

A deliciously _form fitting_ maids outfit.

Mark nearly spilled the piping hot contents of his mug all over the carpeted floor. Jesus Christ, it’s like Ethan knew just what buttons to push to drive him crazy. He stared at his computer screen, mouth agape in awe at the tease of a visual, as he sank back down into his chair. Ethan couldn’t be doing this for the viewers, but he also couldn’t be doing this for him... _could he?_

Mark vaguely wondered if Ethan was even aware that he was watching the stream -- however, when Ethan seductively winked at the camera, he could conclude that _yes_ , he certainly was. Sure, he could have been doing it strictly for fanservice, but something was off. Something was _different_. From that moment forward, it was like Ethan was putting on a show, just for him. 

Or at least, that’s what Mark _desperately_ wanted to believe.


	3. Desparation

Ethan finished the stream rather suddenly and seemingly at any chance he could, well, it _was_ at any chance he could. He had to, he was too aroused to not make a fool of himself live on stream if he didn’t. He turned off his camera, shutting down Streamlabs and standing up to go to his room. Soon enough, he plopped down into bed and sat up, thinking about how much his length was hardening just from the thought of Mark. It made him blush once again as he wondered what Mark thought of him after that. That is, if he’d really been there and it wasn’t just a dream. Ethan shook the thought out of his head and immediately was underneath a wave of thoughts of the bigger man. His heart beat out of his chest as he imagined being beneath him, begging him to fuck him hard. 

He slid the lacy underwear he’s bought for the maid outfit that barely held in his genitals down his thighs. He then slowly started stroking his length, he sped up as he imagined how big Mark’s hand was and how he could take him in one swift motion, stroking him. He wanted so desperately to feel Mark, to be with Mark, to have Mark on him and inside of him. As he slid his hand up and down and felt himself growing more desperate then ever, he realized something. He couldn’t finish himself off, he needed Mark. Slow and shaky, he reached for his phone. He turned it on, thinking of how Mark would have his hand wrapped around him like he had wrapped around his phone. He laggardly scrolled through his contacts, his thumb flicking up and him imagining Mark flicking at his tip. He gently placed a finger on Mark’s contact, as he called up the man with a blush.


	4. Beneath His Skirt

It was glaringly obvious that Ethan was  _ distracted _ . 

When other players addressed him in-game, his response was either awkwardly delayed or completely nonexistent. He couldn’t properly articulate his thoughts, which royally fucked him over when he was designated as the imposter in Among Us. His chat must have noticed, because several users were curious about his odd behavior and questioning if he was okay. Ethan insisted it was simply due to him drinking a little too much. They didn’t seem to buy it -- and for good reason. It was a blatant lie, after all. 

Mark gazed intently at the screen as Ethan maneuvered his character through the ship, slowly but surely finishing up his tasks, one by one. However, when his spaceman was brutally murdered, Ethan let out a loud, overdramatic and borderline  _ sultry  _ moan. He knew  _ exactly  _ what he was doing to him. Mark swallowed thickly and dropped his hand to the front of his loose fitting basketball shorts. He sighed softly at the feel of his fingers brushing over his aching length. Part of him couldn’t commit to the idea of jacking off as he watched Ethan stream, but the other part of him was screaming at him to continue. 

And then, suddenly, the round was over and Ethan informed his friends that he had to go. After a series of goodbyes, the young YouTuber closed Steam and clumsily proceeded to say his own goodbye to his chat. It wasn’t long after that the screen went black and the room was silent once again. Mark used his free hand to exit the browser and power off his computer. At least now he wouldn’t feel quite as guilty about taking care of his... _ predicament _ . 

Just as Mark was about to tug down the elastic waistband of his shorts, his phone, seated atop his desk, began to vibrate. He tensed slightly at the name displayed on the Caller ID. It was  _ Ethan _ . Mark cleared his throat and with an unsteady hand, picked up his phone and pressed the neon green Answer button. “Hey, Eth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short!!! Longer one coming soon!!!


	5. Distractions And Predicaments

“Oh, Mark, H-Hi” Ethan stuttered out as if he hadn’t called Mark in the first place.

Mark reluctantly moved his hand away from his clothed groin and instead rested it on his thigh. What if something was genuinely wrong and he had been misinterpreting the situation this entire time? With that thought in mind, Mark forcibly suppressed his arousal. “You all right?” He asked, curling and uncurling his fingers in a vain attempt to focus on anything but the ache between his legs.

“N-No...Mark, I need your help,” Ethan said, a sensual tone dripping into his voice as he held a hand to his crotch. When not looking at it, he could almost pretend it was Mark. The thought of the dirty things Mark could do, the feeling of his hand on his body, it all made Ethan hungrier as he breathed out into the phone a shaky breath with a tinge of a whimper backing it. He was still drunk from the stream, so he pretended it was normal for him to be like this while thinking of his friend, he was a...touchy drunk, to put it lightly. To put it not so lightly, there had been a few rounds of drunk truth or dare between him and some friends including Mark that had included him getting dared to give Mark a lapdance and he was just a tad too eager. He always felt that way about Mark, that sort of way where he’d do anything for him, but it was amplified when he wasn’t sober, let alone drunk. 

Mark flicked his tongue out to lick his suddenly dry lips. He faintly wished Ethan had opted for a FaceTime call. God, he could only imagine what Ethan was doing to make himself whine like that. “Yeah?” Though, it sounded more like a statement than a question. “What do you need help with, Eth?”

“D-Don’t make me say it, Mark,” Ethan said, softly moaning Mark’s name on accident as he remembered the figure and strong body of the man on the other end of the line. He blushed heavily, lifting his hand from his crotch up to his face in surprise and embarrassment, hurriedly saying into the phone, “Th-That was an accident!”

Mark chuckled lowly. “I don’t believe it was.” The words left his lips before he had a chance to truly think them over. “And...what if I want you to say it? I want you to tell me  _ exactly _ what it is that you want. If you do,” he paused, momentarily distracted by the beautiful noises the younger man was making, “I’ll give it to you.”

Ethan’s voice quivered under the dominant tone presented to him by this other side of mark. He was surprised and further aroused as the only words to escape his lips were, “M-Mark...I want you on m-me,” and they were only able to escape in a soft breathy moan. He imagined how the other man must feel, hearing him so desperate and starving for touch. His curiosity, however, became all but quenched at the sound of heavy breathing from the other side of the line. “Did Mark...really like this?” He questioned mentally to himself before becoming distracted by the sensation between his legs once again, needing Mark.

Mark replayed Ethan’s words over and over in his head. He didn’t realize just how long he had waited to hear them and was convinced that he would wake up from this cruel dream sooner than later. “On you?” His hand unconsciously returned to the front of his shorts. “That’s not all, is it? C’mon, Eth. Tell me more.”

“I...I...please, I want you to stroke me and feel me and do anything y-you want to me,” Ethan started, begging within high pitched tones as he started to rub at himself again slowly. As his cheeks turned beet red and the blush prowled from the tip of his nose to the tips of his ears he couldn’t help but feel a deep love and passion for the man on the other end of the line. It was as if all he knew was Mark, as if the world were just them. His mind wandered, imagining a life alone with Mark was so distant but all he wanted simultaneously. He smiled into the phone as he finished with, “Mark, I want you.”

Mark temporarily forgot how to speak. He wanted to give Ethan every single thing his heart and body desired. Judging by the amount of desperation in Ethan’s voice, his body currently had many wants that severely needed to be fulfilled. Mark stood up from his desk chair, his hard on pressing uncomfortably against the restricting material of his briefs. “I can be there in fifteen.”

Ethan’s breath audibly sped up, as he panted excitedly. “I’ll b-be waiting,” He said with an arousing tone. Slowly he whispered into the phone soon after out of curiosity as of if Mark would hear it, “Your pretty little maid will be in his bedroom…”


	6. Sated Desires

Mark had no clue how he didn’t run his car off the fucking road. The thought of Ethan ready and waiting for him in his bedroom was almost too much for his brain to handle. Ethan didn’t know how intoxicating he was. His smile alone could bring him to his knees.

He pulled into the crowded parking lot of Ethan’s apartment complex and found a spot relatively close to his unit. Mark powered off the car and hastily got out, only remembering to lock it once he neared his best friend’s front door. 

_Please be open. Please be open._ Mark thought as he turned the knob, where he discovered that, yes -- Ethan made sure to unlock the door prior to his arrival. _Good boy._ Mark pushed open the door, his heart thrumming wildly against his sternum as he carelessly tossed his car keys onto the table and made his way upstairs.

Ethan was sitting on his bed, knees, shins, and the tops of his feet downturned and pressing against the duvet as he sat patiently in the pose. His hands were holding his skirt down, seeing as it was a rather revealing position, but couldn’t get his skirt to go over his knees in the slightest. It only went as far as three-fourths of the way down his thighs in this position, which was better than the halfway down the skirt originally went. 

He waited for Mark to arrive as he felt the deep need that was between his legs. He imagined Mark’s hand being on him and almost collapsed forward. “How submissive can you get,” He thought to himself. Then, he heard a noise downstairs. The sound of a door shutting and keys loudly falling to his wooden table alerted him that Mark was here, and Mark was here _fast._ Good, he didn’t think he could hold this position much longer. 

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Mark instinctively looked left down the hallway, to see Ethan’s roommate's bedroom door wide open. He assumed she wouldn’t be home -- but he wanted to be absolutely sure, in the event that Ethan was an exhibitionist and didn’t give a shit who heard him in the act. 

Mark then proceeded right, down to the end of the hall, and stopped at outside Ethan’s bedroom door, which was currently closed. The reality of what he -- _they_ \-- were about to do hit him like a freight train. It wasn’t too late to turn back...but the thought of Ethan on the other side of that door, in that skimpy maid outfit, made all the blood in his body shoot straight to his dick. 

He wanted this. They _both_ wanted this. He knew that much.

Mark released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in and opened the door. As he suspected: Ethan looked gorgeous. So gorgeous in fact, it rendered him completely speechless.

“H-Hey Mark…” Ethan said, in an unconfident yet sultry tone, “Come on in.”

Mark forced a smile and, out of habit, closed the door behind him. It was one thing to think about this happening -- another thing entirely to experience it firsthand. He not so subtly looked Ethan up and down as he approached the bed, length straining against the button fly of his now too tight boxers. “Seeing that outfit on camera doesn’t do it any fucking justice.”

Ethan smiled coyly as Mark approached, feeling his cheeks burn and his eyes drift up to the other mans’. He then noticed a glance given to him by his once friend now lover which trailed from his ankles to the frayed ends of his hair. Ethan felt the fire of arousal and passion lit within him and when Mark god close enough he could feel the warmth of his fire as well. Ethan leaned back on the heels of his palms, still sitting on his calves like a subservient maid presenting themselves to their master. He became flustered at the thought, remembering the comment Mark had made that originally drove him to this position, “I-If you thought it didn’t look this good, imagine how it feels,” he said, stuttering through the initial part but managing to break free and gain confidence as his desperation returned. 

That is all Mark had been doing for three torturous _months_. 

He imagined what Ethan felt like, what he sounded like, what he looked like in the midst of a toe-curling orgasm... _everything._

Mark ran his left hand up the inside of Ethan’s creamy thigh, pushing up the ruffled skirt in the process and _fuck,_ what a view it was. The lace panties Ethan was wearing provided _minimal_ coverage. “God damn.” The older man murmured, just loud enough for his partner to hear. His shaft was hard as a slab of granite and he found it increasingly more difficult to ignore that nagging, throbbing ache.

Ethan softly moaned at Mark’s touch. Just about anything Mark did to him right now could drive him wild for more. With pleading eyes, he looked up at Mark and gave a half-lidded and desperate stare. He seemed surprised at his natural reaction, as he pushed his chest up while looking at Mark, offering him what was rightfully his. “Mark...like what y-you see..?” He asked, blushing bright red.

Mark teasingly brushed his knuckles over the delicate lace fabric restricting Ethan’s leaking shaft. “Fuck yeah, I do.” He bit back a groan and hooked his fingers under the waistband of the panties. “As pretty as these are,” he carefully tugged them down Ethan’s thighs, while his right hand held up the skirt, leaving the younger man on full display for his prying eyes, “they need to come off.”

“M...Mark…” Ethan moaned, feeling the air hitting him and the warmth of the man so close, “P-Please…“

As the seconds ticked on, Mark gradually began to regain confidence; seeing Ethan hard, wet and exposed broke that barrier. “Please what, Eth?” He asked huskily, panties bunching around Ethan’s bent knees, unable to completely remove them because of his current inconvenient, albeit flattering position. 

Meekly, Ethan begged, “P...Please fuck me...” with a shameful yet desperate look in his eyes of lead. Suddenly, he spread his legs out more, untucking his calves from underneath him and stretching them out to either side of Mark, keeping them straight out and up as if beseeching the larger man to take him. 

Mark could not stifle the groan that slipped from his lips at Ethan’s plea. Holy shit, this was _really_ happening. This was really happening and Mark didn’t know how to handle it. It went from zero to a hundred in mere seconds. “Don’t wanna hurt you.” He breathlessly told Ethan as he pulled off the panties the rest of the way and tossed them carelessly aside. It was no surprise that he’d never engaged in any kind of sexual activity with another guy, but he’d studied some...material, over the last few months. Though, he still felt inadequately prepared. “Lube?”

Ethan sat up off of his palms, turning around so his body was presented to Mark from a more compromising angle as he swung his hips temptingly and opened a bedside drawer. After scavenging around it and teasing Mark even more, he finally grabbed a tube from the secluded and seemingly hidden place. He looked back behind himself at Mark and smirked, before turning back around and standing upon his bed up on his knees. He placed two hands on either side of Mark’s face, whispering into his ear. “Oh, Mark,” he began, a seductive and still desperate tinge to his voice, “You’d never hurt me…” Upon finishing his sentence he gently bit Mark’s earlobe, tugging at it lightly before pulling away. Ethan held the lube gently in his hand, grabbing control of Mark’s palm softly by gripping the back of his hand. He placed the lube into his palm, using his hand to wrap Mark’s fingers over it, and smiled up at him, that look of desperation still in his eyes. 

That small gesture spoke volumes and reminded him of the seriousness of what they were about to do. The boundaries of their friendship were forever crossed and if there was even an ounce of regret from either party, they may not be able to ever recover from it. Mark briefly returned the sweet smile before he firmly shoved Ethan backward - so he was laying down flat atop the plush mattress. He then swiftly grabbed Ethan’s hips and yanked him to the edge of the bed, which was perfectly level with his own groin. “Promise me that if you want to stop at any point,” Mark uncapped the half empty bottle of lube and deposited a dime sized amount into his palm, “you’ll tell me.”

Ethan moaned, being tossed around and handled like that being something he’d dreamt of. Feeling Mark’s strength upon his much smaller body, his warmth, his dominance, it all made him want more. He felt the heat of his erect shaft grow stronger and stronger as he practically begged with his life for Mark to fill him up and make him cum. Eagerly Ethan nodded, looking up at Mark and saying, “A-And if you w...want to stop, say so t..too.” 

Mark could not foresee wanting to stop, but he nodded all the same. “I will...” He assured Ethan while coating his index and middle finger in the cool, slick substance. Ethan looked more beautiful than he ever could have imagined, splayed out on his bed, pining for his cock. Mark set the bottle of lube down on the mattress, next to the younger man’s elbow, and brought his hand up between his long, parted legs. It was taking every ounce of his self control to not just mercilessly start fucking Ethan. Mark teasingly rubbed the pad of his index finger over Ethan’s hole and wrapped the fingers of his free hand around his hard, aching dick. 

Feeling the pressure and his own desperation growing, Ethan looked at Mark and whimpered. He couldn’t form words, his thoughts only things he wanted Mark to do to him, but his jaw still remained open. He felt Mark’s hand and wished for nothing more than to be able to wrap his legs around Mark’s hips and have him pound him into the bed. Ethan subconsciously noted how careful Mark was being before tilting his head back to look at the ceiling and recapture the saliva forming at his lips. 

Mark slowly slid his finger past that deliciously tight ring of muscle and glanced up at Ethan, looking for any indication that he should stop. Naturally, there would be some discomfort, but the hand languidly stroking and squeezing Ethan’s cock made said discomfort hardly noticeable. His middle finger joined the first after several long, agonizing moments. The very last thing he wanted to do was hurt Ethan, so he needed to make sure he was sufficiently prepped. “Has anyone else ever touched you like this?” Mark bit back a moan as he watched his fingers sink into Ethan’s warmth, over and over again.

Ethan's eyes were squinted as he felt the most pleasure he'd ever felt in his life. Hearing Mark's question, he shook his head as his hips bucked up unwillingly into Mark's hand and back down onto his fingers. Every movement drove Ethan hungrier and hungrier for the feeling of Mark filling him with his dick, as high pitched and pleading moans escaped from his mouth. Ethan wished he could speak to tell Mark just how much he loved it, but he couldn't think straight, and his moans were probably doing the trick anyways.

Mark was admittedly a little surprised by Ethan’s response (or, more appropriately, lack thereof). “So I’m the first…” He mused aloud and curled his fingers inside the younger man, determined to find that spot. “Fuck, Eth.” 

"Y-You feel...a...mazing," Ethan managed to say from between moans as Mark filled him up with his fingers even more and moved around. Ethan knew what Mark was feeling around for and moaned even louder in response as he found it. The feeling of pleasure drove Ethan to lift his legs up, his knees moving to over his chest as he desperately bucked into Mark's hand. "I-I love th..this..” Ethan moaned.

A third finger joined the other two and Mark buried all of them knuckle deep inside Ethan, focusing solely on repeatedly hitting that spot. “So do I.” Mark muttered, eyes dark and hungry for the boy practically fucking himself on his fingers. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he praised as he aggressively abused Ethan’s prostate, “tell me you want my cock, Eth.”

“I...I w-want it, M...ark,” Ethan groaned, loving the attention and love Mark was giving him.

Mark huffed a chuckle and slowly removed his fingers, which elicited a soft gasp from Ethan. “And I’m gonna give it to you. Keep talking, baby.” He fished a single foil packet out from the pocket of his shorts before he removed them, as well as his boxers, revealing his swollen dick.

“M..Mark please, I want your...b-big cock...p...please, please Mark” Ethan said, trying to catch his breath and desperately aroused.

Mark carefully ripped open the foil packet and rolled on the condom, a shaky sigh tumbling from his lips at the immense amount of relief he felt from his own touch. His cock had been neglected up to this point; it was a wonder how he’d been able to ignore it for so long. He picked up the bottle of lube, squeezed some onto his hand, and spread it over his shaft in slow, languid strokes.

Ethan stared, amazed by the size of it. Slowly, he breathed out a shaky and erotic breath. “God, Mark…” he whispered in amazement as Mark softly let out a shaky breath of his own. “U...Use me, please,” Ethan begged, looking Mark in the eyes and letting his tongue loll out of his mouth.

Mark shifted closer and teasingly rubbed the slick head of his dick against Ethan’s hole. Fuckfuckfuck, they were really doing this. Mark placed his left hand on Ethan’s hip before he began to slowly press in. “Oh, shit Eth.” He ground out between gritted teeth as he sank deeper and deeper, inch by inch, into the tight warmth. “You feel so fucking good.”

Ethan moaned, tossing his head back into the bed as he felt Mark press into him. He could only imagine how it looked, and it drove him greedy for more. Slowly, he attempted to put his legs around Mark’s waist and hold on to him with his calves, but he gave up as pleasure drove him further and further into an abyss of nothing but the feeling of eternal joy. 

When he bottomed out (and it felt like a fucking eternity before that happened), hips flush with Ethan’s, he exhaled heavily and waited for Ethan to acclimate to his size. “You okay?” He asked, his right hand returning to Ethan’s leaking cock. 

Ethan nodded, his face fully red and his heart racing as he bathed in the warmth that was the immensely pleasing feeling of having Mark inside of him. Ethan had dreamt of this day happening, and now that it was it felt surreal, fake. Ethan reached down with all of his remaining strength and wrapped his arms under his thighs, pulling his knees up to shoulder height and looking at Mark expectantly.

Mark smiled fondly at the other male as he slowly slid his dick out, only to thrust right back in, much quicker than the last time. Judging by Ethan’s loud cry of pleasure, he had nailed his prostate. “Fuck, yeah.” He moaned lowly, only pulling out about halfway before repeating the rough motion. It didn’t take long for Mark to start a punishing rhythm, every thrust sharp and precise.

Ethan moaned loudly, smiling and allowing his eyes to roll back into his head as he wrapped his legs around Mark’s hips after releasing his hold of them and felt the lace of his maid outfit brush against his own body. Saliva rolled down across his cheek and reminded him that all of this was real, every ounce of pleasure. 

“Fuck, Ethan -- you feel so fucking good. I’ve wanted this -- I’ve wanted you for so long.” Mark rambled, words slurred and intermingled with groans of sheer ecstasy. The sound of skin slapping on skin echoed through the room and the sheer force of his thrusts rocked the entire bed. “Your ass was made to take my cock. So perfect, Ethan, fuck.” Mark fisted Ethan’s dripping length while his left hand tightly gripped his hip, hard enough to leave behind bruises (that Ethan would wear proudly, like a badge of honor). 

“S...So do you,” Ethan moaned, repositioning his head to look at Mark for a moment before his eyes rolled back into his head and he was forced to press it back down against the mattress. His hips bucked unwillingly as he felt himself getting close with all of the pain and pleasure Mark gave him. He’d never expected making love to feel this good. He moaned Mark’s name in a symphony and gripped the sheets tightly.

Mark slowed his frantic pace and rotated his hips, opting to focus entirely on finding that same, delicious spot once again. He kept his thrusts hard, shallow and deep. “You make such beautiful noises, baby.” Mark practically growled, sweat forming on his brow. “Are you gonna cum? Ethan, god, yeah -- cum on my cock.” 

Hearing those words, Ethan was nearly driven over the edge. Then, suddenly, he was driven over the edge, as Mark hit the spot that Ethan so desperately desired. The white sticky substance shot out and onto Mark and himself as he moaned loudly and his jaw stayed open. Legs quivering, he rode out the sensation for as long as he could, his hips moving upward rhythmically.

Mark groaned at the erotic sensation of Ethan clenching down around his swollen dick. He gasped words of endearment and praise as his thrusts became more erratic and fuck, he was close. After one, two, three more rough slams of his hips, he buried himself all the way to the hilt, hips flush against the backs of Ethan’s thighs, and came hard, shuddering from the intensity of his long awaited orgasm. 

At the visual of Mark’s completion, Ethan lost the breath he had just regained control of. Feeling himself become full, he moaned. Beneath Mark, the two of them one, and Mark inside of him sent his mind racing and swirling at the same time as it was empty. The sensation sent waves of stimulation through his body as it felt as though he had been reborn as the one and only Mark’s delightful pet. Oh what Ethan would do to feel this all the time. Everything in the world felt perfect.

Mark panted softly and peered down at Ethan, drinking in his blissful, but exhausted expression. He smiled and dragged a hand through his damp hair, feeling overstimulated and sticky and over the goddamn moon. Nothing could compare to this. To _Ethan._ “You know what I just realized?” Mark huffed a laugh, voice almost gone, as he slowly pulled his softening cock out. “We had our first fuck before we had our first kiss.”

Ethan breathed out a soft laugh, the irony of the situation getting to him along with a thin layer of iron flavoring on his tongue, he must have bit it at some point. It didn’t matter to him now, as he held his arms out, still trying to catch his breath, and said to Mark, “Bring it in.” He didn’t know what to expect of Mark, but he had high hopes and after a fucking like that he couldn’t see himself expecting any less.

Mark circled his fingers around Ethan’s slim wrists and pulled him up into a sitting position. “That was…” He paused, a dazed smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I can’t even think of the right word to describe what that was.”

“M...Magical,” Ethan said, blushing once again as he looked deep into the abyssal brown pools that were Mark’s irises. Something about the moment they were in, the time they’d spent together, it was beautiful, just like Mark. Maybe that’s what it was, wherever Mark was he made everything beautiful, incredible, magical, and fun, just like him. He did have quite the contagious energy about him, Ethan always admired that. 

Mark ran his hands slowly up and down Ethan’s naked thighs, knowing they must be sore. “Yeah. Exactly.” He murmured before he leaned in to close the distance between their lips. 

As their kiss faded, Mark and Ethan held each other close. Gently, Ethan whispered, “Can...we do this again soon?” Mark laughed in response, “you don't even need to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments, criticism or compliments to the authors! If you want, follow them on Tumblr @aloefiedegg (Ethan) and @evilgrowsinthedark (Mark)!


End file.
